The present invention relates to a new method of manufacturing low-calorie food products from processed meat while keeping the product from shrinking by heating and maintaining juicy taste and flavor. In particular this invention is related to a method of manufacturing food products in frozen condition by freezing konjac paste prepared at low temperature.
It is proposed that quality of kneaded product can be considerably improved by combining with konjac manan. In addition, the effect of konjac manan can be enhanced by combining with substances such as starches, gums, or proteins.
Processed products from konjac roots are popular as diet or health food and are being tested in many other applications due to abundance of fibres and low calorie.
In recent years, the good qualities of konjac manan which is the ingredient of konjac such as water retention power, low calorie, and viscosity enhancement have drawn attention to many applications in industry producing fishery kneaded products and meat kneaded products.
This can be seen in samples of applications in fishery kneaded products (U.S. Pat. No. 1,112,808, Tokkai Hei 2-69164) or meat kneaded products (Tokkai Sho 57-3351) where water retention power of konjac manan is utilized in combination with starches, gums, and proteins.
Applications are not limited to creation of new texture to improve quality such as flavor, heat shrinkage, dripping, etc. by combining konjac manan to ground-meat-based processed food such as hamburgers, sausages, but also include proposed method to combine konjac manan with ground meat in water saturated gelatin condition without expansion (U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,450). In addition, other methods such as mixing partially defrozen konjac with the main ingredient at 5 degree Celsius (Tokkai Hei 11-285361); dissolving and expanding konjac manan with water, add alkaline solution, heat, and then suddenly cool and finally mix with main ingredient (Tokkai Hei 4-152865), or mixing and stirring konjac powder in water, leave at a temperature of 2-8degree Celsius for over 8 hours to create sol, and adding hardening agent to create konjac for processed food in gelatin condition (Tokkai Hei 2-410).
Problems to be Solved by This Invention
This invention is aimed at solving problems in food production from processed meat such as dripping from heating, shrinkage from heating, hardening and degradation of flavor from heating, by modifying production conditions. However, no suitable conditions have been found.
Means to Solve Problems
The inventors of this method of producing food products from processed meat have conducted extensive researches related to the subject and succeeded in obtaining low-calorie food products from processed meat while maintaining other qualities such as no shrinkage and juicy flavors. In this invention, ingredients are prepared at a temperature of 15 to 20 degrees Celsius and suddenly frozen to obtain frozen stock. The frozen stock thus prepared is then mixed with the main ingredient such as frozen meat for hamburgers, sausages, meatballs, soft salamis, etc. at a temperature of xe2x88x922 to xe2x88x925 degrees Celsius.
Details of this invention will be given below. A frozen ingredient stock of this invention is dissolved in 3.5 to 4.5 weight units of alcohol and 80 to 85 weight units of cooled water at 15 to 20 degrees Celsius. Konjac powder 2.5 to 3.5 weight units is then dissolved and expanded in the alcohol-water solution prepared while maintaining the temperature at 15 to 20 degrees Celsius to obtain konjac paste containing alcohol. Next 5-15 weight units of starches, 0.1-1 weight units of soy bean protein, 0.1-0.5 weight units of viscosity enhancer, 0.1-0.5 weight units of gelatinizer, and 0.1-0.5 weight units of hardener are mixed in powder form uniformly. This mixture of ingredients in powder form is then kneaded quickly with konjac paste containing alcohol with the temperature maintained at 15-20 degrees Celsius. The kneaded product is then frozen instantly at temperature xe2x88x9235 degrees Celsius for 12 hours to obtain a frozen ingredient stock. After 12 hours this stock is moved to store in a refrigerator at xe2x88x9218 to xe2x88x9225 degrees Celsius.
Food products made from processed meat are prepared by warming hamburger frozen meat in frozen storage and frozen stock at xe2x88x925 degrees Celsius for 48 hours. These two ingredients are then ground and mixed with a grinder while maintaining temperature at xe2x88x922 to xe2x88x925 degrees Celsius. The mixture of processed meat and frozen stock is then added with union, bread flour, eggs, salt, seasonings, spices (pepper, nutmeg, cinnamon, clobe, coriander) and kneaded together. Kneading can be done using kneaders, silence cutter, or other appropriate tools. The result is then molded into desired shapes while maintaining temperature at xe2x88x922 to xe2x88x925 degrees Celsius and then baked with a multi-purpose oven. The core temperature at this time is 75 degrees Celsius. The product is then frozen in a high-speed freezer. Batch processing of processed meat food products is performed using a continuous production system.
Konjac powder used in this invention can be either regular konjac manan or refined gucomanan.
Alcohol can be sorbitol, multitol, etc.
Starches used can be cornstarch, cassava starch, potato starch, etc.
Viscosity enhancer can be kyxanthan gum, gua gum, locust bean gum, etc.
Gelatinzer can be cardran, agar, gelatin, kyxanthan gum, alginic salts, becktin, karaginan, protein, etc.
When applying konjac paste to food products from processed meat, a good combination or selection of processing condition along with addition of starches, gelatinizer, or viscosity enhancer will result in optimum water retention and flavors of konjac paste and tissue structure of food products from processed meat required to reduce dripping. Hardener used can be calcium hydroxide